Doctor Claw
Dr. George Claw (Sanford Scolex in the first live action film, George Claw in Gadget and the Gadetinis and Irving Balonious Claw, Jr. in the 2015 series) is the main antagonist of the Inspector Gadget franchise. He was voiced by the legendary voice actor, Frank Welker, who also played Megatron and Soundwave. History Dr. Claw is much smarter than Inspector Gadget, who is extremely idiotic and gullible, and is unable to identify a disguised criminal as a MAD agent. If it wasn't for Gadget's dog Brain (who is often accused by Gadget as either a MAD agent or is just chasing him for carrying information paper that is precious to MAD) and Penny, then Dr. Claw would have easily succeeded quickly in only one mission as every episode follows a very similar story, a recurring trait in superhero cartoons. He runs a criminal syndicate called M.A.D., whose mascot is an evil pet cat named MAD Cat (which he keeps by his side). His hideout is usually in an old castle first seen in the episode "Winter Olympics". Even though he destroyed his own castle in "Winter Olympics" it is assumed the M.A.D. agents reconstructed it. In "Gadget and the Gadgetinis" Dr. Claw's hideout is a beach side mansion with a fancy futuristic design. Dr. Claw's plans would be foiled in every episode, forcing him to flee in his versatile black and red vehicle called the Clawmobile - also known as the M.A.D. Mobile (which could fire missiles and change into a car, jet, or submarine). While escaping he would yell his catch phrase: "I'll get you next time, Gadget!... Next time!" —,or some variation, which was followed by MAD Cat's signature yowl and hiss. Even though Dr. Claw has seemingly unlimited resources and riches he still tries to rob banks on occasion, and in one episode he teamed up with his Japanese counterpart Waruda to steal all the jewelry in the world with Waruda's weapon the "Fuji Ray". In "Gadget and the Gadgetinis" Dr. Claw states that he hates children and doesn't want his nephew William to stay with him. Inspector Gadget (The Movie) Claw's Face Claw's face is never revealed in the cartoon nor is it in Inspector Gadget 2. However, when an Inspector Gadget toy line was created, his face was revealed, although when packaged it was covered with a bit of card, so it would be a requirement to buy the toy in order to see his face. In the live action movie, his full appearance is shown and he is portrayed by Rupert Everett. In the live action sequel, based loosely on the first film, he is portrayed by Tony Martin and is partially seen, his face not fully seen. This causes somewhat a continuity problem, as Claw was portrayed to be young in the first Inspector Gadget movie, but middle aged in the second film, despite only taking place not long after the previous film. Gallery Doctor George Claw.jpg|Dr. Claw's exposed face Dr. George Claw.jpg|Claw, as he appears in Inspector Gadget's MAD Dash Sanfored Scolex.jpg|Claw in the first film Dr__Claw_1.jpg|Dr. Claw in the sequel 250px-Dr Claw.jpg|Claw addressing his new minions Claw2.jpg|Claw as his face is shown on a figure Inspector_Gadget_1_(Full_Movie)_-_YouTube2.jpg|Claw's defeat in the first film Watch_Inspector_Gadget_2_(2003)_Online_for_Free_-_Viooz4.jpg|Claw's defeat in the sequel 258px-Dr. Claw (RE) 2.jpg|Dr. Claw with MAD cat Claw and Agent.jpg|Claw in Gadget and the Gadgetinis Dr._Claw.png|Claw in the 2015 series Ig-10.jpg|Dr. Claw's partially shown front side Inspector Gadget's Last Case- Claw's Revenge (2002) 0001304701.jpg|Claw as Devon Debonaire in Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge File:Claw_2.jpg|Dr. Claw figure in which his face and full body is exposed in a toy release. Trivia *Like almost every villain, his intentions are visibly led by greed. But some of his intentions are out of pure sadism. *In the 2015 series, he's not as evil or as intelligent or as malicious as he used to be. He's either out of practice or losing his touch. However he seems to have his evil intelligents & maliciousness back in season 3 *Brain Gremlin appeared in the movie poster for Gremlins 2 in a parody fashion of Dr. Claw, appearing behind a chair with only his hand visible. *During his review of Kid Kool, the Angry Video Game Nerd mentioned a "game" called Dr. Claw's Dump N' Pump for the Sega Genesis. The game does not actually exist. de:Doktor Kralle Category:Archenemy Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Anarchist Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Movie Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Non-Action Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Gangsters Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Brainwashers Category:Slaver Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Stalkers Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Extortionists Category:Tyrants Category:Control Freaks Category:Gaolers Category:Propagandists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Thief Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Saboteurs Category:Blackmailers Category:Strategic Category:Vandals Category:Defilers Category:Malefactors Category:Protective Category:Incriminators Category:Sadists Category:Smugglers Category:Monster Master Category:Evil from the past Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Incompetent Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cowards Category:Unseen Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor